Doug the Vampire Hunter
"Doug the Vampire Hunter" is episode 10 of season one of My Babysitter's a Vampire. It first aired on July 13, 2011 on Disney Channel and January 26, 2012 on Teletoon. It features the only appearance of Doug Makowski. Eposide: My Babysitters A Vampire- Doug The Vampire Hunter -HD Overview Ethan, Benny and Rory win a chance to help Doug Falconhawk (Thomas Mitchell) a paranormal investigator, with an episode of his TV show "The Scare Finder". Ethan tries to keep Sarah and Rory away from Doug so he doesn't suspect that they are vampires and sets Rory off todo missions for Doug to keep him away. Sarah, now worried for her life, flees. Ethan and Benny create a plan to show Doug that Sarah being a vampire was all a hoax by pretending to be supernatural creatures themselves and staging a fight, wearing costumes. Doug then leaves with his show cancelled, revealing that his last name is not Falconhawk and his awesome hair is just a wig, leaving Benny and Ethan crushed. Synopsis When Ethan wins a competition and he, Rory and Benny meet their biggest hero: Doug Falconhawk, a paranormal hunter and star of a TV show. Ethan eventually realizes that since Doug is a paranormal hunter, he's bound to discover about Rory, Sarah and Erica, so Ethan gets Rory to distract Doug while he tries his best to keep Sarah out of the way. Unfortunately, Sarah is upset about the fact that her newest blood substitute tastes awful and Benny's Grandma is unable to make Sarah a different substitute as she's at a sorcery convention. Sarah, annoyed, is accidentally discovered by Doug, turning her from the hunter to the prey. Ethan and Benny devise a plan to save Sarah without hurting their hero and do what they say geeks do best: live action role-playing. The gang is able to trick Doug into thinking that Sarah is only involved in their game as a character named Bonnie, a vampire princess torn between the love of her vampire suitor Fangstorm, played by Benny, and her forbidden love, Greg the werewolf, played by Ethan. Sarah pretends to beg Doug to stop her "two lovers from fighting," but Doug takes his chances and prepares to kill Sarah. She quickly kicks him, knocking him across the room. While "Greg" and "Fangstorm" check to see if he's injured, he realizes their true identities. He eventually believes that Sarah is not an actual vampire, but his paranormal investigation show is cancelled. Devastated, he gives a horrified Benny his mullet wig and leaves. Later, they discover that Doug has begun hosting a new show, though he's clearly still bitter about the Whitechapel incident. Trivia *Thomas Mitchell guest starred as Doug Falconhawk. *Continuity: In his bitter rant about Whitechapel, Doug calls it "the little town with the one-trophy high school and lukewarm lattes." Both of these are true, although that one trophy and those lukewarm lattes are quite extraordinary in Whitechapel. *Doug the Vampire Hunter, is a parody of The Vampire Slayer Buffy The Vampire Slayer Photo Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 1